The Lady Knight
by ImaginIsa
Summary: Arthur throws a tournament and ends up with a new knight who is not who he seems to be... Merlin falls in love with a girl and a crazy Lord tries to kill Arthur. First story - please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 – A visitor

"Another tournament?"

"_Yes,_ Merlin, on the last day of the month. Weren't you listening? Tournaments show the power and bravery of knights…and I need to recruit more knights. Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan are trustworthy and courageous beyond measure but I can't rely on four men forever…"

"But _another_ one?"

Arthur glanced back at his manservant, glared actually. Really, for being remarkably brae during, crisis (not that Arthur would ever tell him he was) Merlin could be such a girl when it came to things such as knight training and swords (this Arthur _had_ told Merlin, repeatedly."

"It's not that I don't appreciate getting beat up for the sake of the kingdom," Merlin was continuing, "But so much extra work for a few days and so much time spent beating me to a pulp…" Merlin's voice trailed to a stop as he caught the exasperated look in Arthur's eye.

Merlin sighed and asked, "Do you want me to tell the court scribe to write some announcement?"

"No, Merlin," Arthur replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I much rather hear you gripe about – "

"I'll go do that." Merlin hurried out of Arthur's bedroom before the young king could insult him farther.

_"Really," _Merlin thought, "_It's not that bad of an idea. A tournament of sorts was how both Lancelot and Gwaine met Arthur, but I can't let Arthur's head get any bigger than it already is." _ Merlin smiled fondly to himself. _"I guess after knowing someone – and saving their life a thousand times – you grow to care for them."_

Merlin went to the library, had the announcement made, got messengers to post them all over Camelot, sent riders to post them all over Albia, gathered herbs for Gaius, and somehow managed to get to Arthur's room with lunch on time.

Not that Arthur noticed.

"Merlin," he announced as soon as Merlin opened the door, "It's going to last three days."

"What?" Merlin asked, setting down the full lunch tray and momentarily collapsing in an empty chair, panting form his almost-run holding the heavy tray.

"The tournament, it will last three days."

"Why?" Merlin's tone was incredulous.

"Because I…what are you doing in the chair?" Arthur frowned. Merlin sighed and slowly got to his feet and began setting the table.

"It will last three days," Arthur began again in a condescending tone, "So that people from the outlying villages can experience Camelot and learn to love this kingdom. After all, how can we expect people to fight for something they don't love?" Arthur had paced to the window during his speech and now he turned to see Merlin looking at him with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" he demanded.

"That's a brilliant idea," said Merlin.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Is that sarcasm?"

"No," Merlin protested, "Can't you tell when I'm being serious by now?"

"But you never like my ideas," Arthur argued.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. I'm sure it's a fluke," Merlin replied, getting back to setting the table.

"Merlin," said Arthur in his kingliest voice. Merlin glanced at him over his shoulder. Arthur hesitated, and looked down at the floor for a brief second, wondering if he should say what was on his mind. But only for a second did he hesitate. Arthur met Merlin's gaze and said, "Thank you."

Merlin's face broke into a huge, sincere smile, but he did not reply. Arthur began outlining his plan for a huge pavilion in which people could watch the contestants and both men acted as if it hadn't happened. But it had, and they both knew it.

A few days later, a young person wearing brown pants, a white cotton shirt with the stiff leather vest of a hunter over it, and a leather belt with a sheathed dagger stood before an inn. The youth was holding the reigns of a chestnut stallion with a full saddle bag – packed for a long journey. The picture of an avid traveler/hunter was completed by the bow slung on the sadly, a quiver full of arrows on the youth's back. To top it off (and to the great amazement of several village children watching the visitor from afar) a hunting hawk was perched on a reinforced leather pad on the youth's shoulder. One hand was carefully clad in a fingerless leather glove that protected the young hunter from both the hawk's sharp talons and the pull of the bowstring. This was the hand the youth was using to mindlessly stroke the happily preening hawk. Both hawk and owner seemed to be staring at a brightly painted scroll announcing that a three-day tournament would be held in Camelot in about a week. A crowd had surrounded the proclamation all day, but the youth was currently alone. The slight figure was staring at the announcement as if it held the secret of life…or a destiny.

The innkeeper came outside and clapped a beefy hand on the shoulder presently unoccupied by a hawk, "So, young man," the friendly man boomed, "Are you going to compete in the tournament?"

The youth had jumped slightly at the sudden weight of the large hand, and the dagger was momentarily in one small hand, but then the innkeeper was recognized and the young boy – _"Yes," the innkeeper was thinking, "It's a boy." – _smiled.

"Yes," the boy replied, grinning up at the sky, "I believe I will."

"Hey! Wait up everyone!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, Merlin and Percival laughed, and Leon and Elyan exchanged exasperated looks; Gwaine was jogging after them holding something bright in his hand.

The announcement of the tournament had prompted the organization of a merchant's market in the center of Camelot, and the streets were filled with stalls full of wares from every corner of the kingdom and quite a few neighboring kingdoms too. The king and his trusted knights plus Merlin – affectionately called the "command crew" by Guinevere – had spent the morning following Queen Guinevere and her ladies from stall to stall. They were finally heading back to the castle in order to train and practice with some to the younger knights and newcomers in order to prepare for the beginning of the tournament the next day. Gwen was still shopping but the men were quite happy to return to the simpler world of shield and sword…well, everyone except for Gwaine apparently.

"Look," Gwaine panted, brandishing the thing in his hand as he finally caught up with the others, "What do you think?"

"What is that?" demanded Elyan.

"It's a hat!" Gwaine retorted indignantly.

"Training to be a jester, Gwaine?" Leon asked evenly, a smile tugging up the corners of his lips. Percival and Merlin roared with laughter.

"That's not a hat," said Arthur with disgust, "It's big, it's red, it's floppy and it has a ridiculous long blue feather! It's the most…the most…"

"Oh, I've got it," Merlin gasped out between laughs, "Ostentatious."

This time, everyone laughed.

"You may laugh," Gwaine said, placing the floppy monstrosity squarely on his head, "But this hat will change the tide of fashion and – "

But whatever else Gwaine was going to say was lost in a surprised yelp as a brown and red blur swooped down from the sky and snatched the hat off Gwaine's head. The hawk flew off with the blue feather waving like a flag of surrender from between his talons. By now, everyone was laughing so hard that Percival was leaning against the side of the nearest building in order to keep from falling. Gwaine swore.

"Dragon!" someone shouted, "Dragon, what are you doing!"

This out of place exclamation – that had a few shoppers looking up at the sky in alarm – was followed by a low-pitched and insistent whistle. Merlin looked in the direction of the noise and saw a young man dressed in typical hunting attire, wearing a dagger, and carrying a bow and quiver full of arrows. The hawk dropped the hat at this boy's feet and then settled on his shoulder.

_"I swear, _thought Merlin, "_That hawk looks pleased with itself."_

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized, dusting off Gwaine's purchase, "Dragon doesn't usually attack people but I haven't let him hunt for a few days and he must have thought – good God what _is _this!?" He held the red and blue-feathered fashion statement at an arm's length and gave it a hard look. Everyone except Gwaine started laughing again.

Gwaine snatched it back; "It's a hat! A hat! Its'…oh, damn you," he said, glaring at his friends, "I give up." Her tried to stuff the hat into his money bag, failed, and let it fall to the ground.

"For the King of Camelot," Gwaine growled at Arthur, "You don't treat your knights very respectfully."

"Gwaine," Arthur began, clapping the man on the shoulder, "You know you wouldn't have it any other way."

"King…?" the stranger said slowly, scanning the men in front of him. He took in the royal emblem on their cloaks and the seal on Arthur's ring and his eyes widened. The youth hastily bowed his head and said, in a remarkably steady and formal voice that hinted at an expensive upbringing, "Forgive me, sire, for not greeting you properly. I am Jonathon of Starmount, son of Sir Albert Starmount of the independent city Francia. I am now Lord of Francia since my father's death a few months ago."

At the bow and being called 'sire,' Arthur composed himself. Merlin noticed the familiar change in posture; the high chin, straight back, and a casual hand on Excalibur. "_Here we go," _thought Merlin, sighing inwardly. He liked Arthur better when he wasn't trying to impress potential allies.

"Francia, as you mentioned, is an independent city that borders Albia, and therefore owes no allegiance to me. However, I appreciate the respect, Lord Jonathon," Arthur replied smoothly.

"Please, call me Jon," the young Lord replied. "And Francia has always been friendly with Albia so I thought, with your permission, I might join the festivities."

"Of course," Arthur replied, a diplomatic smile on his face. "And you are welcome to sleep in the castle as your noble rank…"

"That won't be necessary," Jon interrupted.

"Hey, kid," Gwaine interrupted suddenly, "How old is you?"

"Gwaine," Arthur warned with a frown.

"It's fine, sir," Jon replied still speaking with a proper accent to his words, "I am eighteen, sir knight."

"Really?" asked Gwaine as Percival looked up in surprise. Merlin started slightly; even Leon and Arthur – much better trained than any of the others to remain diplomatic – raised their eyebrows. Jon was much shorter than all the knights, and much slighter to.

Jon narrowed his eyes and dropped the proper tone, sounding once more like the boy that had ridiculed Gwaine's hat; "I may be small for my age but I'm fast and much stronger than I look."

The knights all exchanged looks and Arthur and Merlin glanced at each other.

"I'll prove it during the tournament," Jon huffed.

"How about you prove it now?" Elyan asked, "We're about to practice on the castle's grounds."

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Elyan, a bit bewildered by Jon's surprise.

"It's just…you're the famous knights of Camelot and King Arthur…and I'm…"

"An honored guest," Arthur finished for Jon, and easy-going smile was back on the king's face and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'd be honored to have you join us for a scrimmage," Arthur continued.

"Yeah, Jonny-boy," Gwaine said, "Let's see how good you are."

"You're on," Jon laughed. The boy fell into step next to the knights, Dragon swaying slightly on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The first thing that happened when the group arrived at the knight-training area in front of the castle was that Arthur and the knights finally noticed that Jon was not wearing armor, only the hardened leather outfit of a hunter. (Merlin rolled his eyes behind Arthur's back at that.) But Jon ignored their protests and insisted that he could fight them without it. Still smarting from the incident with the horrendous hat and eager to prove that he wasn't a fool, Gwaine consented. Arthur frowned at him and Merlin, more than accustomed to being on the receiving end of all the knights' blows, began to protest the youth's lack of protective equipment. But both of the headstrong warriors ignored them.  
Jon drew a short sword out from his quiver of arrows and left the bow, quiver, and the hawk on the fence. A few other knights and serving people had gathered to watch by the time Gwaine and Jon stood in front of each other in the middle of the cleared area.  
Jon saluted Gwaine with his sword and Gwaine laughed, and then lunged. Jon stepped aside easily, smirking. Gwaine almost overbalanced, having expected Jon to parry. Elyan snickered, and Gwaine turned around with a determine expression. Gwaine lunged again but this time as Jon stepped aside, Gwaine was expecting it and swung...and missed again as Jon ducked under the blade and somehow ended up behind Gwaine.  
"Fight back you coward!" yelled Gwaine, spinning around so he wouldn't be unprotected.  
"It's not cowardice if I win," Jon countered breezily, as if they were discussing the weather or something.  
Merlin narrowed his eyes and stared at Jon as most people laughed - for one second it had seemed like the boy's eyes had flashed golden, like if he was using magic. But it was just the light reflecting off Jon's light brown eyes. They had seemed golden because the sunlight was reflecting off the rapidly moving pupils.

"That doesn't make sense," Merlin muttered, so low that no one could hear. But how else could he describe it? Jon wasn't watching Gwaine's face like experienced knights nor was he watching his sword like regular swordsmen, Jon was looking at everything. Studying Gwaine's swings, footwork, the grip of his hands on his sword...everything. Gwaine swung his sword, this time spinning into it, and this time Jon stepped forward to meet the blow. A clash of metal hitting metal rang out, and then, somehow, Jon was twisting his sword, forcing Gwaine - Gwaine who never lost a battle to anyone except Arthur - to drop his sword. Jon's sword was at Gwaine's throat and all was silent.  
Merlin's mouth dropped open, as did everyone else's.  
"You're dead Gwaine," Jon said calmly, and then stepped back and lowered his sword.  
He looked at Arthur and added quietly, "I'm better at this than my size might suggest."  
Percival couldn't help it anymore, he started laughing. Everyone looked at him. "You should have seen your face, Gwaine," he chuckled, "You were so surprised!"  
Everyone else started laughing and talking at once.

Unable to stay angry for long, Gwaine started laughing and clapped Jon on the shoulder; "I'm looking forward to the tournament tomorrow, Jonny," he said. "You're going to surprise everyone!"

"I want to try," Sir Leon said, drawing his sword, "Let's see how you match up against a knight who's trained with the prince since he was old enough to hold a sword."

"Not today, Leon," Arthur said, putting his hand on Leon's sword, "We don't anyone claiming an unfair advantage later on. We'll practice with the targets." Merlin began inching away at this last comment.

"Merlin," Arthur asked without turning to look at him, "Where do you think you're going?"

Merlin sighed, and said grudgingly, "I should go get a shield, shouldn't I?"

"Yes."

"Can't I have a day off?"

"You're such a whiner, Merlin. Go get a shield!"

Merlin ran to comply, aware of Jon's eyes darting from him to Arthur with curiosity.

It turned out that Jon was even better with a bow than he was with a sword; he hit every target right in the middle with the first arrow. Gwaine let out an admiring whistle on the tenth perfect hit and commented,

"Remind me to never get on you bad side, Jonny."

"Keep calling me Jonny and the next target I'm aiming at is your big head," Jon threatened, but Merlin made note of the huge smile and teasing tone.

Arthur – slightly evil grin aimed at Merlin – encouraged the newcomer to use Merlin as a dummy for sword practice. Jon looked confused until Elyan took a turn.

"Hey, Merlin," Jon said as Merlin wearily picked himself up from the ground after Elyan was satisfied, "Can I have a go?"

"At beating me up? Sure go ahead," Merlin replied, not really sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"I don't need a human _target_, Merlin," Jon said, "I need somehow who is as quick as I am." Jon picked up a long stick from the ground and added, "You won't need the shield, just focus on keeping out of reach."

"You want to practice anticipating where people will move," Merlin guessed.

"Something like that," Jon said with a grin.

He shifted into fighting stance and nodded. Merlin got the message and did the same, watching Jon's eyes once again. Jon was looking at everything again – eyes darting from Merlin's feet, to his arms, to his face…where they momentarily locked with Merlin's eyes. Merlin saw a glimmer of surprise in those eyes before the darted away again. And then Jon lunged forward, and Merlin jumped out of the way, barely missing the stick. Jon grinned, Merlin grinned back, and Arthur laughed in the background. What followed was more of a dance than a mock-battle.

_ "It's almost like using magic," _Merlin thought, "_The same concentration, the same attention to detail. But it's not quite the same thing."_

Merlin managed to avoid all the blows at first but Jon slowly adapted and began tapping Merlin's arms and legs with the stick. By the time Gwen came looking for them, both Merlin and Jon were out of breath and Merlin had, for the first time ever, enjoyed training.

"Arthur," Gwen asked, looking curiously at Jon, "Do we have a guest?"

"Yes, my dear," Arthur said, motioning for Jon to come forward, "This is the young Lord Jonathon Starmount of Francia."

"Please, my lady queen," Jon said, jogging forward, a bit pink in the face from the exertions of the last hour, "Call me Jon."

"And call me Gwen," Gwen answered shaking his hand warmly; "I'm not one for titles."

"But you are the Queen of Camelot, my lady," Jon protested.

"That's what I tell her," Arthur said, gazing at his wife with a loving smile, "But she insists upon it. Although I seem to recall a young maiden who always insisted upon calling me sire…"

"Oh, stop it," Gwen said, giving Arthur a quick kiss on the cheek. Merlin smiled, happy to see his friends so in love, and the other looked slightly uncomfortable. Jon began to inch away.  
"Jon," said Gwen warmly, turning to face the young man once again, "Won't you join us for dinner?"  
"I'm honored that you'd invite me but..."  
"No buts Jonny-boy," Gwaine said, "We're all invited so you have to come."  
Jon raised an eyebrow at 'Jonny-boy' and continued his protest, "I didn't bring any clothes that are fancy enough for a royal feast."  
"Tonight is not a feast," Gwen replied, "Just a casual affair between friends."  
Jon opened his mouth to protest only to have all the knights urge him to attend with variations of "Come on," "It'll be fun," and "the food's good."  
"Fine, fine!" Jon said, putting up his hands in surrender and laughing. "Just let me change out of this!"  
"Don't worry so much about clothing," Elyan commented.  
"Elyan," Gwen said wryly, "My dear brother, you all smell."  
The men all looked very surprised and Merlin started snickering until Gwen added, "You too, Merlin."

Merlin sniffed his shirt. Jon looked as if he was trying not to laugh, and he waved good-bye. He whistled and Dragon flew over from the fence and settled on his shoulder. Jon grabbed the quiver and bow from the fence and walked back to the inn, still holding his sword in one hand.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Jon laughed happily under his breath. Dragon stirred on his shoulder and affectionately nipped Jon on the ear.

"They wouldn't believe me, Dragon," Jon murmured to the hawk. "If I had told everyone back home that I would spend an afternoon training with the knights of Camelot before being invited to dinner at the castle…they wouldn't believe it. Except for Jon. He knew I was as tough as any boy. Really, Dragon, I think my twin brother knew this was going to happen…"

In the marketplace, surrounded by people, the youth was once again silent, and entered the room in the inn without speaking to anyone. The young warrior was completely lost in thought. After carefully making sure that the roommates weren't in – Camelot was crowded with warriors, vendors, and spectators all attracted by the tournament – the youth barred the door with a heavy chest and carefully, with a sigh of relief, loosened the tightly tied strip of material _she_ had worn around her chest every day for the last two weeks…


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Arthur was not terribly surprised when, although the boy had changed into a clean and rather fine white shirt and carefully brushed back his ear-length black hair, Jon was still carrying the quiver of arrows, the bow, and Dragon rode in on his shoulder. The hawk flew off to perch on the chandelier as soon as Jon walked into the palace's dining hall, and the teenager gave Arthur a sheepish look. Arthur shook his head with a smile and motioned that Jon should join them at the table.

Unfortunately, the king's gesture caught the attention of the elderly and rather grumpy – _actually, _thought Arthur, _Merlin told me earlier that he's downright rude and slightly cruel _– Lord Boknavon.

_ "The Boknavon's were once loyal knights to my father, especially Tyreen, the son that is competing in the tournament, but they are a bit…hard to get along with," _Arthur admitted to himself as the Lord in question glared at Jon's attire, weapon choice, and at the hawk that was making the chandelier sway slightly.

Guinevere noticed the glare too; "If only Jon had worn a sword," she murmured to her husband.

"He has one in his quiver," Arthur muttered back, suddenly remembering how Jon had taken the sword out from among his arrows that afternoon.

"Why in the quiver?" Gwen asked in surprise.

"I don't know," Arthur replied, still whispering. In a louder voice that everyone could hear he said, "Lord Jonathon Starmount of Francia. Thank you for joining us."

"Lord Starmount from…Francia…" Lord Boknavon repeated the title with great disgust, as if he had seen a dog relieve itself on his unnecessarily shiny shoes.

Jon's eyes briefly narrowed; Boknavon's tone had not gone unnoticed. Arthur saw him close his eyes and breathe deeply before turning to face Boknavon with a smile that Arthur recognized as one he often wore when dealing with difficult dignitaries.

"Yes, from Francia, the independent city past Albia's southern border. And whom do I have the honor of making my acquaintance?"

Merlin smiled broadly from behind Lord Boknavon's back, and by the way most the knights were tactfully looking away or drinking from their goblets, Merlin wasn't the only one who was goad to so Boknavon start at the formal language of the rather normally-clad youth standing before him.

Lord Boknavon recovered quickly and said grandly, "I am the elder Lord Boknavon. And if I may be so bold, _sir –" _the word was almost spat in Jon's face – "you do not seem to be who you claim to be." This comment was accompanied by a disdainful glance at his attire.

"Lord Boknavon," Arthur interrupted, "I do not think…"

"It has happened before, my king," Boknavon interrupted in turn, looking Arthur in the eye, "When Sir Lancelot – God rest his soul – first came to Camelot he lied about his parentage." The name Lancelot was like a slap in the face and for a second, Arthur didn't speak. Gwen gasped quietly and a lot of other knights in attendance glared at Boknavon. It didn't help matters that 'God rest his soul' had been said quickly and without feeling, as if he was commenting on the weather.

Arthur found himself looking for Merlin and the two men made eye contact.

Merlin looked angry; "_I hate him,"_ said Merlin's expression.

_ "I think I do too,"_ Arthur thought, struggling not to shout at the self-righteous Lord.

Jon swung his quiver off his shoulder and pulled something out as Lord Boknavon continued, "It is a great insult to this kingdom's greatness that regular _peasants_ _and servants _are able to sit at a table of nobles."

The rest of his satisfied speech was cut short by Jon rather savagely slapping a rolled parchment in front of him.

"This, _sir," _he said sir like a curse, with gritted teeth and eyes sparking with anger, "Is my noble seal. I _assure_ you, I am who I claim I am. And you should remember who your queen is!" Jon's voice has lost all trace of his diplomatically formal tone and risen to a shout. Cheeks flushed with anger, Gwen was gripping the tale so hard her knuckles were white. Elyan and begun to rise out of his chair, eyes sparking with anger, and Percival, Gwaine, Leon and almost every other person in the room were glaring at Lord Boknavon, whose own son, Tyreen, had chosen the moment to slip out of the door to avoid the scene.

Arthur stood, his patience gone. "Lord Boknavon," he said in as controlled a voice as he could manage under the circumstance, "You will apologize to my wife. Apologize to my friend, Lord Jonathon, and you will excuse yourself from this room. Understood?"

"I…I humbly apologize to my Lady, Queen Guinevere," Lord Boknavon stammered, bowing slightly in the direction of the queen. He was aware of every eye on him. "And I…er…" But another glance at Jon brought the haughtily look back into his eyes, and he straightened without another word.

"Boknavon," Arthur growled, "Get out of my throne room."

"Your majesty!"

"Out! For your disrespect, out!"

Lord Boknavon savagely kicked back his chair and marched out. There was silence for a few moments.

"Well," Arthur finally said, "That solved two problems. Jon, the open seat is for you."

Jon grinned and sat down. He picked up the parchment and began to store it, then hesitated. "Sire, do you want..?"

"No," Arthur replied as he sat back down, "I trust you. And even if I did not, I seem to have already broken with tradition." Arthur squeezed Gwen's hand affectionately, and, when she smiled at him, they kissed. Jon smiled as he hid his seal in his quiver, Leon tugged Elyan back into his seat, Merlin told one of the other servants to clear Lord Boknavon's plate and went to get Jon some food and everyone else in the room began talking at once. The conversation topic: the events of the last few minutes.

Jon's new seat had placed him between Gwaine and a Lady who introduced herself as Mary, Sir Heldrich's wife. Jon was an instant celebrity because of the entrance that had been made grand by Boknavon's pride and the story that had already circulated around the castle: "Jon beat Gwaine, the best swordsman besides Arthur, in less than a minute." Several knights and their ladies came to introduce themselves, as did the visiting nobles.

"You've made quite an impression," a wry voice commented in Jon's left ear.

Jon glanced over his shoulder and grinned at Merlin. "It wasn't my intention."

"It made life interesting," Merlin added, thoughtfully, "And got rid of that – " Merlin stopped abruptly and Jon raised an eyebrow. Merlin added a bit lamely, "I didn't like him very much."

Jon laughed and Merlin placed a full plate in front of him, grinning.

"Hey, Merlin," Jon asked, his voice confused, "What about your plate?"

"I'm Arthur's manservant," Merlin replied. "I don't eat with everyone else."

"But…you're treated like an equal outside of the castle…" Jon said slowly.

Merlin glanced at Arthur now speaking with an ambassador from a neighboring kingdom. "I know," he said quietly, his smile slipping for a moment, "But all of this is more complicated than it seems."

"I know what you mean," Jon said in a strangely chocked voice. But then Gwaine was clapping Merlin on the back saying loudly;

"If you have a problem with me, Percival, blame Merlin for introducing me to Camelot!" And Merlin and Jon were laughing and Arthur scolding his rambunctious knight and the rest of the dinner passed by in a merry blur without farther incident. (Except for when Jon, somewhat mischievously, whistled for Dragon to sit on Gwaine's head much to the amusement of the entire court.)

Jon left the castle with hawk, bow, and quiver in hand late that night, happy and optimistic. He laughed to himself and did a few dance steps…and nearly tripped over something bright red that had been partially trampled into the dust.

"The great warrior is defeated by ordinary trash on the street," he told Dragon.

Jon bent down for a better look and started laughing under his breath. Grabbing the object from the ground, he dusted it off and continued on to his temporary home, uncomfortably aware of the cool night air on the back of his neck. However, what was a little discomfort when even the stars seemed to smile…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.

Author's note: Just realized I only put a chapter title on the first chapter. Oh well, I think it speaks for itself.

Ch. 4

"I, Arthur, King of Camelot, would like to welcome everyone to the first annual tournament of...triumph!"

The crowd went wild, cheering with all their might, and Merlin leaned forward to whisper in Arthur's ear, "Tournament of triumph?"  
"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur hissed back, still managing to smile and wave to the crowd, "It sounds brilliant."  
"You just came up with it, didn't you?"  
"Merlin," Arthur warned. Merlin laughed quietly as he stepped back to his position behind Arthur. That day had begun with fog, but it had burned off before breakfast and now all of Camelot and visitors from throughout the kingdom were gathered at the newly constructed and rather elaborate tournament grounds.

"The winner of this tournament," Arthur finally managed to continue his speech, "Will be made a knight of the round table!"

More cheering.

"And if the winner is already a knight, they will be made a captain! But do not worry; the winner will not be the only new addition to our ranks. I and my knights will be inviting those competitors we think our worthy of being knights of Camelot to undergo a period of apprenticeship. Upon successful completion of this time of trial, they will also be knighted. In this way, all who are worthy will have the opportunity to serve our kingdom."

The cheering after this was so loud that Arthur would not have been able to contain it even if he had tried.  
"Perfect," Gwen whispered before giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Except he just declared he was making himself captain," said Merlin commented from behind the couple, "Which makes no sense since you're already the commanding officer."

Arthur and Gwen glanced back at him, one more amused than the other.  
Merlin smirked and added, "Do they even realize that, since you're competing, you'll probably win?"  
Gwen smiled as Arthur began to retort – she had quickly learned to expect and love the banter between the two friends. A friendly exchange that she knew meant more to both men than they would ever admit.  
"Merlin," Arthur was saying, "The point is to give people incentive so that I can scout out recruits for the training program."  
"Maybe you should give second place the prize, then."  
"That's not the point!"  
Merlin chuckled and hurried away, calling over his shoulder, "I'll go get your shield, sire."

Gwen suspected that Merlin's exit had also been perfectly timed by the manservant to fluster her husband. Sure enough, Arthur grinded his teeth together, and Gwen pecked him on the cheek again.  
"Come on, your majesty," she said playfully, "Let's go greet our subjects." Arthur smiled at his wife and, arm in arm; they went to greet the contestants.

Merlin was hurrying back, Arthur's armor clanging together in his arms, when a cheerful voice greeted him;

"Hello, Merlin. Do you need help with all that?"

Merlin smiled at the slight figure sitting on a fence with the already familiar bow and quiver full of arrows at his feet; "Enjoying yourself, Jon?"

"I am," Jon replied grinning, "Dragon flew off again though. I think the crowd made him nervous."

"Do you need help finding him?" Merlin asked.

"No," Jon said calmly, shrugging slightly, "He'll be fine, and will come back tonight. Besides, if it was urgent he'd respond to my whistle."

"Why didn't you whistle already?" Merlin asked, a bit confused.

"He'll think I'm in trouble if a whistle that loudly," Jon replied.

Merlin looked even more confused and Jon's cheeks grew a little pink but he doggedly continued, "So, do you need any help? I've never seen someone carry so much armor before."

"Ah…I'm used to it," Merlin said, shifting uncomfortably. He had muttered a quick spell when first getting the armor to make it as light as a feather (or several feathers as the case may be) and if Jon grabbed any he would surely notice…

"Okay," Jon said, jumping off the fence, "My first bout isn't until eleven o'clock so I'll just follow you."

"Why so late?" Merlin asked, leading the way to Arthur's tent.

"It's in alphabetical order the first day," Jon replied rolling his eyes, "Starmount might as well be last."

"So you're going to change into armor later?" Merlin asked, giving Jon's leather outfit a good look. Surely he only wore it during practices like yesterday…

"No."

"No?" Merlin echoed in disbelief. He stopped walking and stared at the younger boy. "But it's dangerous not to wear armor. I should know I'm the one they practice on!"

Jon shrugged and sidestepped around a pile of horse manure, "I don't have any armor."

"What?!"

"Don't worry about me, Merlin. Many contestants are only wearing leather protective gear."

"But most of them aren't skilled enough to make to the second rounds today," Merlin argued as he began to walk again, "Never mind the finals."

This time, Jon stopped walking and turned to look Merlin in the eye. "You think I'll make it all the way to the finals?"

"Well, yes," Merlin replied, returning the boy's gaze, "You beat Gwaine in seconds. I've never seen anyone fight like that."

Jon smiled, looking pleased. But some other emotion was hidden in his light brown eyes too…

"Point being," Merlin continued, "You need armor."

"Thanks but no thanks."

Merlin wanted to protest farther but they had reached the royal pavilion and Arthur had just stepped outside. He scowled at the manservant and said, "Merlin! What took you so long?"

"I found our newest recruit," Merlin replied, nodding towards Jon as he inched past Arthur. As Arthur moved to greet the youth, Merlin's eyes gleamed gold as he undid the spell he had put on the armor. He looked back towards the others in order to catch the end of Arthur's comment

"…welcome to use this pavilion. It's your right as a noble."

"And," Arthur added as Jon began to speak, "Your privilege as my friend."

Jon bowed an already familiar smile on his clean-shaven and youthful face.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of battles, cheers, dust, and set. As had been predicted, the first few rounds quickly weeded out the normal folk who had joined the competition for fun and those who had been overconfident of their skills. There were a few tense battles in which, by luck of the draw, knights were pitted against knights. Those battles were widely attended and talked about for hours. Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Jon all dispatched their opponents in seconds. Elyan fought Sir Matthew in his second round and his eventual success took a minute or two. Matthew, good-naturedly accepting his defeat, latter commented, "It means that I can relax with some good ale while the rest of them worry about being the man to fight King Arthur…and his royal guard."

Merlin smiled when he heard that, pleased that he'd been right. Everyone was looking forward to the anticipated final battle between Arthur and the last knight standing. People had already begun to set up pools for who they thought would win. Leon's and Gwaine's names were the two most often mentioned names besides Arthur's; but, another name was become quite common: Jonathon Starmount.

Jon's first battle: his opponent was disarmed in seconds. "It's a fluke," people said, "That other guy was terrible.

Second battle: a well-known blacksmith who was famous for holding his ground against some of the experienced knights was down just as fast. "Could it be...?" people whispered, "That short kid...?"

Third battle: Jon fought an unfortunate young knight who was disarmed in seconds. Merlin and Arthur laughed as the stands – this time as crowded as they had been during Arthur's battles – exploded with cheering. Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin watched Lord Boknavon marching away with a scowl on his face.

Neither of the Boknavon's joined the group in the banquet hall that night…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.

Ch. 5

Merlin marched into Arthur's and Gwen's room early the next day. He wrenched open the curtains, letting the sunlight spill into the room and ran away as Arthur leapt out of bed cursing.

"It's the second day of the tournament," Merlin shouted as Arthur put him in a headlock, "You told me to wake you up early!"

"Not that way you, idiot!"

With a start of a day like that one, Merlin should have expected the day to be more eventful than the one before it. For the most part the battle were more intense, the cheers even louder. Dragon became well-known for appearing out of nowhere to sit on the fence while Jon fought. Jon became an instant celebrity for the way he defeated every single opponent he fought.

Arthur had happily recruited twenty young men for his training program and got down to the business of winning. However, as fate would have it, the most exciting and last battle of the day, the battle to determine the last contestant in the finals, was between Jon and Tyreen Boknavon, Lord Boknavon's eldest son.

"Impressive, sir," Merlin told Arthur as the young king easily won his final battle of the day.

"Do shut up, Merlin," Arthur replied "And get me out of this armor."

"I'm just saying that opponent has been a knight for seven years..?"

"I can tell you're being sarcastic, Merlin," Arthur growled.

Merlin grinned behind Arthur's back, undoing the leather straps that kept the armor in place. "Arms out," Merlin said, starting to tug it off.

"Gently, Merlin!" Arthur said sharply, "Do you want to polish this extra tonight?"

"I…"

But Merlin's snide reply was cut short by Elyan bursting into the tent; "Tyreen Boknavon and Jon are about to fight for the last slot in the finals!" he shouted before dashing away again.

"Get it off!" Arthur commanded.

"What happened to gently?" Merlin said, tugging.

"Now!" But Arthur's command was unnecessary, Merlin had already slid off the heavy metal plates and was hastily placing them on the table. Arthur hurried out of the tent and made his way to the section of the stands reserved for the nobles and royalty. Merlin was right behind him.

Jon and Tyreen had already entered the field and were saluting each other with their swords by the time Arthur and Merlin got there. The two contestants began to circle each other, like wild animals. Merlin saw Jon's eyes take in Tyreen's abnormally long sword. Almost imperceptibly, Jon's face tightened with worry. It was only for a second, but Merlin was sure of it.

Merlin leaned forward so that he could whisper in Arthur's ear just as Leon appeared with Gwen and half the court in tow. Interestingly enough, Merlin noted that Lord Boknavon was not among them. A quick glance as the crowd showed the he was standing by the fence.

_"Strange," _Merlin thought, _"He hates commoners, but that's not important right now."_

Merlin muttered in Arthur's ear, "Why does Jon keep looking at Tryeen's sword?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed and he frowned, "Tyreen is tall and fights with a long sword – especially made for him I might add, and it's a ridiculous design. Jon's small and uses a short sword. The size difference is significant so Jon can't fight like he usually does."

"That's not fair," Merlin muttered, watching as Tyreen and Jon continued to circle each other.

"But I'm as tall as Tyreen and Jon beat me easily enough," Gwaine said, leaning against Arthur's throne after dashing to the stands to watch the battle.

"True," conceded Arthur.  
"But the Boknavon's have been studying Jon's fighting style," Merlin protested, "I keep seeing them whenever it's his turn to fight."  
Arthur and Gwaine exchanged glances, frown for frown.  
Tyreen meanwhile was frustrated with the continuous circling and shouted at Jon, "Fight you coward!"  
Jon's lips twitched into a nearly imperceptible smile. Merlin smiled too, remembering Jon's reply when Gwaine had said those exact words. But Jon's reply never came. As if it had been a signal - "I'm sure it was," Merlin later commented - at that exact moment, Lord Boknavon walked over to Dragon's familiar spot on the fence and hit him off his perch with a jeweled staff. Dragon let out a shriek of distress and anger, flapping into the air inches off the ground. Jon - along with half of Camelot - looked at the hawk. That split second was all Tyreen needed.  
With a satisfied smirk, Tyreen stepped forward and swung at Jon's face. Jon saw the sword coming out of the corner of his eye: a shining silver blur aimed at his face. Jon stepped back purely on instinct yet the sharp metal sliced down his cheek, opening up a thin red line from his cheekbone to his jawline on the left side if his face. Surprised and angry, Jon twirled out of the way and swung his own sword at the young Boknavon. The Lord had already pulled back and beat down the sword from several feet away with the tip of his ridiculously long sword.  
"Cheater!" Jon cried.  
"Cheater!" The crowd bellowed.  
"What the hell does he think he's doing!" shouted Gwaine.  
"It's Boknavon," Merlin growled, "The father, look!" Boknavon the elder was laughing to himself, swinging his cane.  
"It's not cheating little boy," taunted Tyreen, "Didn't your daddy ever teach you not to pay attention to the crowd during a fight?"  
Blood was trickling down Jon's face and his lips were pressed together in a hard, angry line. "No more jokes, no more waiting," Jon hissed, his voice so low no one heard, "When your opponent is fighting dirty, finish the fight."  
Jon wasn't a charge headfirst into a brawl type of person, but Jon took one more step back and then leapt at Tyreen. He ran at Tyreen, brandishing his sword with a yell. Tyreen jumped back in shock and swung his sword in defense...swung it too high. Jon ducked under the blade while jabbing his sword upwards, right at Tyreen's sword-hand. It wasn't difficult to unbalance the heavy sword in the stuck-up and extremely surprised lord's hand. The sword fell to the ground and Jon simply knelt on the sword and pointed his own sword up, straight at Tyreen's gut. Tyreen hastily took several steps back and Jon carefully stood and picked up Boknavon's long sword. He pointed both swords at Tyreen and said calmly, "You're dead."  
The stands, which had been silent for several shocked seconds, exploded with cheering.  
"But...but..." Tyreen spluttered.  
Jon raised an eyebrow; then lowered Tyreen's sword with a look of disgust. Merlin and Arthur walked onto the field.  
"You okay?" Merlin asked Jon.  
"It's just a scratch," Merlin said dismissively.  
"I'm getting Gaius," Merlin replied, too accustomed to hearing that from Arthur when he was badly hurt and just didn't want to admit it.  
Arthur took Tyreen's sword from Jon and offered it to the defeated noble. Tyreen snatched it away with and marched off.  
Meanwhile, Merlin had worked his way through the crowd and found Gaius walking in his direction with a resigned look from the general area of the physician's tent.  
"I heard shouting. So, who's hurt?" he said grumpily.  
"Jon," Merlin answered, "But not too badly."  
"Humph," Gaius grunted, "That boy's good but his size could be a disadvantage against an older opponent."  
"Well," Merlin said, "That's how Tyreen managed to get him across the face."  
"Tyreen Boknavon, huh?" said Gaius, "Of course. He..." But the rest of Gaius' sentence was drowned out by the chatter of the crowd as half of Camelot gathered around the jousting area to look at Jon.  
"Excuse me! Physician coming through! Make room, please!"  
Gaius managed to make his way to the gate but the crowd closed in around him and Merlin got pushed into the fence - and he was pushed into someone standing there, fuming at his son's defeat.  
"Sorry," Merlin said, trying to regain his balance, "Excuse me."  
"You fool!" shouted Boknavon. He spun around, recognized Merlin, and swung his cane with all his might. It made contact with Merlin's head and sent him flying back into the fence. Merlin let out a grunt of pain and a woman in the crowd screamed.  
The crowd pulled back, shouting in alarm as Boknavon swung the cane again and hit Merlin in the gut. Merlin grunted again, this time through teeth gritted against the pain in his throbbing head and kicked Boknavon in the leg. Boknavon let out an angry shout as his velvet pants were splattered with mud and raised the cane again...  
"STOP!"  
Arthur leapt over the fence, landed on his feet next to Merlin, and wrenched the staff out if Boknavon's hands.  
"What are you doing?!" Arthur demanded.  
"I'm punishing..."  
"And what gives you the right, Lord Boknavon, to 'punish' my friends?" Arthur was so angry that he was almost breathing fire. "You are NOT allowed to mistreat my fr-servants! You are NOT allowed to attack ANYONE in Camelot, in Albia for that matter!"  
"My Lord," Boknavon began.  
"No!" Arthur interrupted, putting on his kingly-est voice, "You have attacked a man without provocation and you intentionally tried to sabotage the last battle so that your son could win. You and Tyreen are forbidden from participating in any more tournaments, and you are no longer invited to participate in events at the castle. If you weren't once loyal to my father I would banish you from Camelot!"  
"I...but...over a servant!" Boknavon spluttered.  
"Over a loyal member of my house," Arthur said, breathing hard, "Now, Sir Leon and Sir Percival will escort you to your rooms in the castle so you can gather your things. Please find new lodgings for tonight."  
Boknavon's mouth - and that of his son watching from the crowd - dropped open. There was a moment of silence and then Boknavon made a sound reminiscent of a hissing cat and stalked away, Leon and Percival close behind him.  
The crowd began to gossip excitedly and Arthur turned to look at Merlin.  
"You all right?" Arthur asked.  
"My head's still ringing," Merlin replied, struggling to stand, "But I'll be fine."  
Arthur reached down and helped him to his feet. Neither of them mentioned what Arthur had just said. But Jon was inwardly marveling, as he stroked Dragon's feathers to calm him down, that the king cared so much for a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the associated characters.

Ch. 6  
Gaius insisted that Merlin sit down as soon as he saw Arthur helping him, and this prompted Arthur to give him the afternoon off.  
However, when Gaius returned to his rooms later that day, Merlin was about to leave. The young wizard grinned sheepishly.  
As Gaius said, exasperated, "Merlin! What are doing up? You could have a concussion."  
"But I don't, and I gave myself the magical..."  
"You know I don't like it when you mix magic with medicine!" Gaius cut him off angrily.  
Merlin grinned, and said, "I have to buy some supplies to make protective amulets for Arthur and the others. I'll be back to help serve dinner this evening."  
"Merlin," Gaius said as the youth walked out the door.  
Merlin stuck his head back in.  
"Be careful, boy."  
"I will," Merlin said with his easy grin, "When am I not?"  
Gaius shook his head in dismay.

Merlin was halfway across the courtyard when he glimpsed a familiar figure with a hawk slipping into the stables. "That's weird," Merlin muttered. "His horse is in the inn's stables."  
Merlin paused, and waited and waited and was about to go make sure everything was okay when the stables opened and out came, not Jon, but a young girl wearing a blue dress and a red scarf around her head. Strangely enough, Dragon was on her shoulder and she was wearing hawkers' leather fingerless gloves just like Jon's.  
"Hello," Merlin called, walking forward, "Are you lost?"  
The girl spun around and relaxed when she saw Merlin.  
"Hi Merlin...you're Merlin, right?"  
"Yes I am," Merlin said, stepping in front of her, "And you are?"  
"Oh, sorry," she said, extending he hand to shake his, "I'm Josephine Starmount. I'm Jonathon's twin sister."  
"Oh...I didn't...maybe he did..." Merlin said confused as he shook her hand. As he made eye contact with her, he suddenly noticed that Josephine's eyes were very similar to Jon's and very beautiful in her feminine face.  
"How did you know who I was?" Merlin asked.  
"Jon pointed you out," she admitted.  
"You were at the tournament?" Merlin asked, "He didn't point you out."  
"Well," Josephine began with a sheepish smile, "Strictly speaking, I'm not supposed to be out of Francia. Let alone in Camelot."  
"So you're trying to stay it of sight," Merlin said grinning, "I can relate."  
Josephine laughed and added, "I'm not going to be here for long. But I promised my younger siblings that I'd buy them presents before I returned home to Francia."  
Merlin frowned, "Now I'm positive Jon didn't mention younger siblings."  
Josephine smiled. "We have two - Holly and Benjamin. So mom and da...dad...had two boys and two girls."  
Her voice broke slightly at the mention if her deceased father and Merlin, on impulse, reached out and touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss."  
"Well...thank you," she gave him a small smile, and shook her head as if clearing her mind.  
"I better get going," she told Merlin, "I've got to go before it gets dark."  
"Going to the market, right?" Merlin asked, falling into step besides her as she began to walk away.  
"Yes," Josephine confirmed.  
"May I accompany you?" Merlin said in a posh sounding voice. A bit too grandly, he realized a second later. Damn you Gwaine, you're rubbing off on me.  
She smiled, happily this time, but said, "I've got Dragon for protection. And won't Arthur get angry with you?"  
"I've got a rare afternoon off thanks to the bump Boknavon gave me on the head."  
"The one good think he's done for the kingdom," she muttered angrily before adding in a slightly louder voice, "You may come of you call me Jo - only my parents call me Josephine. And even they only do it when I'm in trouble or being formally presented to someone."  
"Okay...Jo," Merlin replied, nodding to the guards on duty as they left the castle. One was a very surprised Gwaine. Who gave Merlin a thumbs-up none the less.

"So what's with the nicknames?" Merlin asked Jo a few seconds later. "And the hawk," he added as Dragon suddenly took flight.  
"My grandfather came up with Jon and Jo," she answered, watching Dragon fly high into the blue sky, "He said our names were too stuffy for swordsman."  
"So you can also fight?"  
She smiled mysteriously, "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"  
Merlin shrugged, "You can ask me some too, you know."  
"Fair enough," she replied, "Anyway, Dragon was my birthday present a few years ago. My father and...Some friends...helped me train him..."  
This time Merlin picked up no sadness when she mentioned her father, only thought-fullness.  
"My turn," Jo said, "Arthur reacted much more...strongly than I expected when Boknavon attacked you. He also seems extremely close to the four men in his royal guard. My question is why."  
Merlin was silent, thinking of how to respond. Thinking of Morgana and Uther, of magic and of lies, thinking about his long ago a young prince reaching across a table to drink a poisoned goblet to atone for killing a unicorn despite the protests of a manservant he barely knew.  
"It's hard to explain, Jo," Merlin finally said as they approached the market, "But Arthur...what makes Arthur different is that he does care and, on some level, it's because he's able to pick up on who is loyal and who is willing to die for him."  
Jo nodded, thoughtful.  
Merlin looked down at his hands and murmured so low that Jo was not sure if she's imagined it or not, "I have to believe it."  
By this time, the couple had reached the crowds and the conversation ceased. Jo instantly began bartering with vendors selling daggers and decorated belts. Merlin web a few stalls down and began looking at herbs. The woman assumed that he was buying for Gaius and gave him a large discount, and then Merlin found Jo again at a stand full of jewelry. Jo bought bracelets for her sister and mom and Merlin bought stone amulets that were - in one word - ordinary.  
"But of course," thought Merlin, "They'll look different once I enchant them."  
But the best part of the day was how easy it was to talk to Jo. Joking and laughing as if they had known each other for years, the two wandered among the stalls. Jo paused by a vendor selling material appropriate for the town of a queen. She fingered some dark blue velvet and sighed, "I wish I had room for a dress in my pack."  
"Why don't you?" Merlin asked, "That color would look beautiful on you." Merlin blushed slightly at his own words but Jo seemed too preoccupied to notice. Finally she said, "You...won't see me again, Merlin."  
"Why not?" He stopped in surprise, nearly tripping over his own feet.  
"I've got to leave...now actually," she said with a glance at the darkening sky.  
"But...can't I visit you in Francia? Or, I mean..."  
Jo smiled and told him, "I've enjoyed spending time with you, Merlin." She turned sharply on her heel and began to walk away, soon she was running.  
"Wait, Jo! Jo!" Merlin began to follow, scanning the crowd for the bright red scarf she had worn wrapped around her head all day, constantly fixing it so that it covered most of her cheeks. But a man leading four horses got in his way and then Merlin could not find the red flower in the sea of people.  
"Damn it!" He hissed, then he too began to run. It was getting dark and he'd be late for dinner if he delayed another minute. Besides, he could always ask Jon about his sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Ch. 7

Josephine was hiding behind a stall full of pies. She knew that Merlin would follow the red...so she'd have to change her plans.  
"Damn you, Gwaine," she hissed, "It wasn't for you and that stupid hat I'd have done the shopping as a boy." She whistled softly and Dragon dropped down from the sky with a white kerchief in his claws.  
"Now where'd you get that?" she asked affectionately as the hawk settled on her shoulder. Dragon dropped it into her outstretched hand and ruffled his feathers. Jo pulled off the red scarf that she had made from the remnants of Gwaine's ridiculous hat and let it fall to the ground. She ran her hand through her short hair and sighed.  
"I miss my long hair," she told Dragon, "And this bandage itches." She ran a careful finger down the bandage Gaius and carefully placed on her face after the battle with Tyreen.  
"But," she added, "I knew what I was getting into when I decided to come to Camelot. Go to the tournament, prove I can fight, and go home...right?" Dragon gave her a disapproving look.  
"Don't look at me like that," she said, wrapping the white kerchief like a headscarf, "I know what I'm ..."  
Dragon screeched quietly and squeezed her shoulder gently.  
"Careful," she admonished him, "I'm not wearing any leather. And I didn't plan in Merlin being so...let's just see what happens."  
Dragon made a noise that Jo could have sworn was a scoff. Jo glared at him and glanced at the sky. Then she looked at the sky again. She swore and began to run, grabbing the remnants of Gwaine's red hat off the ground. Dragon cried out in alarm and took flight.  
"Sorry," she cried, "But I need time to change for dinner! Arthur told me to sit in Boknavon's chair to make a point." Jo sprinted to the castle, slipped inside the gates with some maids and discreetly went back into the stables.

Merlin made it into Arthur's private rooms just as the king began to shout, "Merlin! Where are you? Mer- oh, there you are."  
"What? I thought I had the afternoon off?" Merlin asked with mock innocence.  
"Afternoon, not evening," Arthur admonished. "And you weren't even here all afternoon."  
"How do you know whether I was hear or not?" Merlin asked as he began checking that Arthur's outfit was ready for the feast.  
"I went to check if Boknavon had damaged your idiotic brain," Arthur muttered.  
"Wait," Merlin paused, "You went to check on me? I'm honored that a king..."  
"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur pulled away from Merlin and turned to look at him, "But seriously, where did you go?"  
"I was shopping."  
"Shopping?" The disbelief in Arthur's voice was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "No man shops for that long unless he is with a girl."  
Merlin coughed uncomfortably and shifted on his feet.  
Arthur narrowed his eyes and continued slowly, "But you weren't with a girl...we're you?"  
Merlin avoided eye contact, but a slow shy smile was spreading across his face.  
"Oh my God," Arthur exclaimed, "You were! Merlin was with a girl...I can't believe it! How hard did Boknavon hit you?"  
Merlin's face was as red as the knight's capes and he hissed, "It's not that surprising!"  
"Yes it is," Arthur said, "But calm down...she must be a beauty to get your attention."  
"Stop talking about Jo like she's a horse or something," Merlin said with surprising force. Actually, his response surprise both men and they blinked at each other in confusion before Merlin grinned sheepishly and Arthur smiled.  
Arthur clapped Merlin on the back before asking tentatively, "Jo?"  
"Josephine," Merlin explained, "She's Jon's twin sister."  
"Our Jon? Jon Starmount?"  
"Yes."  
"He has a twin sister?" Arthur asked in surprise.  
"So I wasn't the only one who missed that!" Merlin exclaimed, "She told me she's one of four children."  
"Huh...is she beautiful?" Arthur prompted.  
"Yes," Merlin smiled.  
Arthur chuckled; "It's about time, Merlin."  
"Shut up."  
"Careful, I'm the king. I could have you thrown in the dungeon."  
Merlin gave Arthur a look that said, "Yeah, right." Out-loud, Merlin said, "Come on, Sire, your knights wait to dine with you."  
Arthur shook his head but led the way to the dining hall. They got there just as Jon ran in, wearing his regular dinner attire.  
That night, Boknavon didn't show his face - "Good riddance," Arthur huffed - but several other Lords congratulated the young Starmount for his victory that morning. Anticipation began to build for the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Ch. 8

Early the next morning, Jo was once again running to the palace. This time, she was dressed in a boy's leather armor. She ran to the tournament grounds and then stopped in shock.  
"Even this early it's crowded," she hissed at no one in particular.  
She tapped a woman wearing a palace uniform on the shoulder and asked, "Excuse me, ma'am, do you know where the dueling list is posted today?"  
"It's been posted on the side of the royal pavilion," the maid began, turning to look at Jo and she suddenly stopped.  
"Is something wrong?" Jo asked, a little surprised.  
"You're Jonathon Starmount!" the young woman exclaimed. Jon - "yes," Jo was thinking a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, "In Camelot, who I am is Jon" - grinned a little sheepishly, "I am."

"It is an honor to meet you," the royal maid said, blushing, "And you shouldn't...I mean my rank...I'm no 'ma'am."  
"Every woman deserves to be called, ma'am when being addresses by a man," Jon protested.  
The maid's blush went from light pink to a red shade reminiscent of an apple, but she managed to say, in a remarkably steady voice, "Thank you for proving that those often overlooked are strong. And thank you for beating Sir Boknavon - he and his father are not kind to servants."  
"I'm glad that my small victory in a tournament meant something to the people of Camelot," Jon whispered, the feeling in her - or was it his? Sometimes the young Starmount wasn't sure - stomach growing stronger.  
The maid nodded and Jon smiled, "It was a pleasure talking with you ma'am. Jon began to walk in the direction of the pavilion and the maid called, "Lord Starmount!"  
Jon turned.  
"Good luck!"  
Jon smiled, "Thank you!"

Jon walked toward the growing crowd near the royal pavilion and the maid smiled happily. "Ma'am" she whispered to the hawk sitting atop of a nearby fence, "He called me ma'am."  
The hawk screeched quietly, almost a sound of agreement, before launching itself high into the air.

Jon found the spot where the battle pairings for the day's first round were to be found. But that did nothing to help his situation.  
"Damn it," he swore.  
A crowd of tall men was in between Jon and the announcement! And the crowd was too thick to attempt to push through it. Jon balanced on his tip-toes and then, feeling like a fool, jumped into the air.  
A familiar laugh greeted this.  
"Gwaine," Jon growled, "It's not funny!"  
"It is from where I'm standing," the knight protested, walking toward Jon with a hand outstretched.  
Jon was going to glare, but Gwaine's friendliness was too genuine, so he smiled instead and grabbed the hand. Gwaine pulled him into a one armed hug and clapped him on the back. Jon was surprised but returned the gesture before pulling away.  
"Anyway," Gwaine continued smoothly, "Would you like some help, shorty?"  
"You better hope we're not paired up, Gwaine," Jon warned with an easygoing grin.  
Gwaine laughed, "We're not Jonny-boy, otherwise I'd be a bit more cautious." With a flourish, Gwaine pulled a rolled sheet of parchment from his pocket: "Ta-da!"  
"Where'd you get this?" Jon demanded, snatching the day's schedule away.  
"It's Merlin's copy," Gwaine said breezily.  
Jon gave him a look.  
"I borrowed it."  
Jon raised an eyebrow.  
"With permission, Jon," Gwaine said, a bit exasperated.  
Jon shook his head and studied the paper then furrowed his eyebrows and stared at it with a strange expression.  
"What's wrong?" Gwaine asked, re-examining the paper over the shorter warrior's shoulder, "Sir Lex is good but no match for you."  
"I know," Jon replied in a strange voice.  
"Then...?"  
"I could get to the final round," he whispered.  
"Of course you can!...well, Elyan will win that, then Percival and Elyan will-"  
"I'm going to fight Leon and you'll fight Arthur," Jon said this with such conviction that Gwaine stared.  
"You don't actually know that..."  
"Gwaine," Jon said after a pause, "When I fight I pay attention but it's different than when others fight its more...intense..."  
"And...?"  
"And I know who will win because I know what people will do." Jon ran his hands through his hair and said in a more normal tone, "I can't believe I got this far."  
"Jon," Gwaine began, a little hesitantly, "I have no idea what you just told me. But, whoever wins this competition will win because they are skilled enough, and if you're skilled enough," Gwaine shrugged and finished, "Then you deserve to win."  
"Me winning would..."  
"Make Boknavon furious!" Gwaine burst out, laughing, "Can you imagine his face!"  
This finally shook Jon out of his pensive mood and the two men hooted with laughter as they went to prepare for their first rounds.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Ch. 9

"So Jon was able to guess this would happen just by looking at the first set of battle-pairings?" Merlin asked Gwaine several hours later.  
"Yup," Gwaine replied, taking a swig of water, "So me versus Arthur and Jon versus Leon. This will be interesting."  
Merlin shook his head in amazement before adding, "Has anyone convinced him to wear armor yet?"  
"I tried this morning after his first match. No luck."  
Merlin sighed, "Why are all knights stubborn to the point of stupidity?"  
"Hey," Gwaine complained, "I'm a knight too!"  
Merlin grinned mischievously; "I rest my case."  
Gwaine, laughing, swung his fist in the general direction of Merlin's head but the manservant easily ducked it.  
"Consorting with the enemy, Merlin?" Arthur asked, approaching the pair with Jon right behind him.  
"Only giving him water," Merlin replied, handing Arthur and Jon their own full water-skins.  
"So, Jon," Arthur began turning to look at the boy, "Leon finally gets his chance to fight you. You nervous?"  
"My father would say a good warrior never get nervous," Jon said, "But I've got to admit I never actually considered getting this far."  
"I don't see why," Merlin told him, "You've had no trouble...except against Percival."  
"I won that one because I could duck under him," Jon said, thinking back.  
"You won fairly," Percival objected, approaching the group. He turned to face Arthur and added, "If I may suggest something sir?"  
"Go ahead," said Arthur.  
"I think you should recruit Jon no matter the outcome of the next three battles."  
"Well," Arthur said, "I was going to formally ask him at the feast tonight..."  
Jon's mouth dropped open, looking so surprised that the others had to laugh.  
"S...sire..." The youth stammered, "I'm honored but I think you need to know..."  
"Sire! Sire!" The man in charge of organizing the battles came running forward. "My Lord, if you and Sir Gwaine are ready the crowd is restless to begin."  
Arthur nodded and told Jon, "We'll talk tonight; but I want you to wear the uniform of Camelot, Jonathon." Arthur began walking to the arena calling to Merlin, "Merlin! Go get my helmet!"  
"You said you weren't using a helmet this round."  
"Get the helmet you lazy-"  
"Gwaine's not using a helmet!"  
"Gwaine?"  
"It's more exciting without helmets."  
"Merlin! Get over here! I don't need a helmet!"

Jon and Percival exchanged amused glances as they followed at a slower pace.  
In the shadows of one of the tents, Boknavon watched the group pass by with a sneer...

"And the winner is King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot!" The crowd went wild at the conclusion of the most exciting match yet. Both Gwaine and Arthur were panting, exhausted. Gwaine actually went and sat on the fence as Arthur waved to the crowd.  
"And that," Gwaine gasped, trying to wipe the sweat out of his eyes, "Is why you're king."  
"I'd like to think I'm king for a few other reasons too," Arthur replied, approaching his knight to return his sword. "And that battle is also the reason you are one of my most trusted friends, Gwaine."  
"Yeah," Gwaine replied with a slightly rogue smile, "If I'd won you'd have to kill me." Arthur rolled his eyes and Merlin came running forward with water for both of them.  
"They want to start the next match right away," he told them. "I think both Jon and Leon are getting restless."  
"Okay," Arthur said, waving one last time to the crowd, "Let's clear the field."  
As soon as the trio was out of the way, Dragon took his seat on the fence.  
"Our final match before the finals! May I present, Sir Leon of Camelot!" The crowd cheered as Leon entered arena, waving. He too, had chosen to not wear a helmet during the semi-finals.  
"And the first time contestant, Lord Jon of Francia."  
Jon entered, also waving to the crowd. The two men faced each other in the center of the arena and turned to salute Queen Gwen and King Arthur - who had just entered the area reserved for nobles and royalty. Merlin took his accustomed spot behind Arthur's throne, the other knights gathered around, and the horn signaling the start of the matches was blown.  
Leon didn't wait. He began attacking from the start - hoping to unsettle Jon, the defensive fighter, with the ferocity of the attack. Jon, like he had every time, surprised everyone by attacking right back. Jon's lighter sword and meant that he could move it faster, and he moved it fast into every opening Leon left - openings available for so short a time that Gwaine whistled in admiration and Arthur leaned forward in his chair. Fancy footwork and then, when Leon was completely accustomed to the offensive fighting style. That trick. Leon swung, Jon stepped back, and Leon almost overbalanced. Leon swung again, this time following the first swing with two more in rapid succession so that Jon would be unable to move to either side. Jon ducked underneath the first two and somehow caught the third with the tip of his sword. The sharp blade skidded off Leon's metal gloves, but surprised him enough that he pulled back - and Jon followed and did the same maneuver he had done on Gwaine three days before. Leon's sword fell to the ground and Jon's sword was at his throat. The crowd was silent for a split second before cheering like crazy. Jon blinked in surprise, and gave Leon a questioning look that the more experienced warrior understood.  
"Yes," he told Jon, "It's over. You won."  
"I'm in the finals?" Jon demanded in a strangely high voice that Leon attributed to nerves and adrenaline.  
"Yes...er...can you lower your sword?"  
"Sorry," Jon replied, lowering the sword. He picked up Leon's sword from the ground and handed it to him, Leon accepted the gesture with a gracious smile. Jon saluted to the king, and, to his surprise, Arthur stood to give him a standing ovation. Of course, that meant the entire court stood as well. Jon felt dizzy as he turned to face the crowd and waved. "I'm in the finals," he whispered. Then much louder, thrusting his sword into the air, "I'm in the finals!" The crowd cheered even louder and Arthur raised an eyebrow, although his smile was still in place. Jon grinned that sheepish smile in the direction of the king and Arthur shook his head, laughing.  
When Jon - and Leon for that matter - finally made it through the crowd to the royal pavilion they were unsurprised to find all of their friends waiting for them plus a few knights Leon had known for years but Jon only recognized by sight.  
Merlin was the first to notice them and came bounding forward with a broad smile; "Congratulations Jon! I don't know much about fighting but that was brilliant!"  
"I know a lot about fighting and that was brilliant!" Gwaine shouted from over by a table laden with food. Jon laughed, "Thanks."  
"You did something I've never seen before," Arthur mused in a slightly dark tone, "But, now you've got to get past me." Jon blinked, at the tone, unsure of how to respond. But then Arthur's face broke into a broad smile and Jon grinned.  
"Come on, young warrior," Gwen said, coming forward, "Have some lunch before you begin thinking about the final round." Jon complied, still smiling. Merlin found himself staring, for one second, Jon had looked exactly like his twin sister. "I've really got to ask him about Jo," the young wizard thought, "At the very least get an address for letters..."

There were only a few minutes left until the next bout and Jon was pacing inside of the tent they were letting him use as one of the final contestants. "What am I doing?" he hissed at Dragon. The hawk cocked his head and ruffled his feathers. "I know, I know, this was my plan and all my fault...but if Arthur gets beat by a girl...that'd be terrible for him. Even if that girl has beaten everyone else already, it will just make all of Camelot seem weak." Jo ran her hands through her hair and continued worriedly, "But they won't let me NOT fight and Arthur will know if I try to throw it...damn it all..."  
Dragon flew to Jo's shoulder and nipped her ear affectionately. "I've got to tell him before the fight..." Jo whispered. She grabbed her sword instinctively and ran to find Arthur, ran right past Merlin who spun around and called, "Jon! Arthur wants you to...damn it." He finished as Jon sped out of earshot. Merlin followed at a much slower pace, taking the rare opportunity to not think about anything or have something pressuring to do. At least, he tried. His relief was ruined by caching sight of Tyreen Boknavon marching toward the battle area with a determined expression Merlin didn't like at all. Every single one of his instincts went off and he followed Tyreen with the same caution he had once used while following Morgana.

Jon ran into the arena just as Arthur, wearing minimal armor out of respect for Jon's choice of protective attire, managed to quiet the crowds from his place in the center of the arena. He smiled when he caught sight of Jon, and turned to face the crowd.  
"Before we begin the final match," the young king began, "I would like to announce a special prize that will be going to the second place winner, Sir Jonathon Starmount..."  
Merlin followed Tyreen through the crowd, acutely aware of Tyreen's hand slipping inside of his cape to grab a vaguely familiar shape...  
Dragon flying high through the air caught sight of a second shadow - Bad man. Mistress below. Danger, maybe. Danger but no danger when fight with Big-Master-with-shiny-thing-on-head and one with-big-red-hat-I-caught. Danger for real when attack when Mistress not aware. I watch like one-with-magic...  
"...Jon," Arthur said, turning to face him, "Will be given a position as a senior knight of Camelot, and invited to be part of my personal guards." The crowd cheered, Gwaine cat-called, Gwen stood to signify her approval, and Jon's mouth dropped open.  
Tyreen had made it to the fence. His face curled into a sneer as the crowd cheered their approval, and he pulled out and aimed the object within his cloak: a loaded crossbow. But it wasn't Jon who was the target.  
"Arthur!" Merlin shouted a warning as his eyes briefly - and unnoticed by anyone - gleamed gold. Magic pushed the arrow high into the air and Tyreen completely missed king. Then Merlin tackled the knight to the ground and several men in the crowd helped pin the rogue knight down. Arthur drew his sword and began making his way to help, already shouting at Tyreen for his disloyalty. But Jon only glanced at Tyreen before turning away. Blood was pounding in her ears and the world seemed to slow...her father's voice was loud in clear as she remembered a lesson taught many years ago to a blind boy, a headstrong girl, and a traveler eager to learn the art of sword fighting. "Ambushes and assassinations always have something in common," Lord Starmount had said, "After the first man is down, don't let your guard down. There is always a second killer."  
Now, in the middle of Camelot, Jon paused and looked at every face in the crowd in one glance. She saw what no one else did: Lord Boknavon the elder stepping out from behind the royal pavilion and aiming a stronger crossbow at the back of Arthur's head.  
"Sire!" Jon launched himself across the arena and knocked Arthur to the ground just as the arrow flew through the air. Merlin looked up and his eyes flashes golden once more and the crowd was amazed to see Boknavon drop the crossbow. A brown blur shot down from the sky and Boknavon cried out as Dragon, shrieking like a devil, attacked his face. Boknavon tried to cover his face, shouting for help; but, Gwaine and Leon simply took advantage of the opportunity to clap his arms in chains. It was only then that Dragon stopped tearing as his face and flew, still screeching but now in a tone that sounded worried, to where Arthur - and Merlin who had vaulted over the fence as soon as he forced Boknavon to drop his weapon - were kneeling next to Jon in a rapidly spreading pool of blood.  
Jon was clutching his shoulder, struggling to stay conscious through the pain of the large arrow that had easily pierced the leather outfit and was presently still in his shoulder.  
"Jon, stay awake," Arthur commanded, beginning to untie the straps holding the leather armor in place. "I need to pull out the arrow and then Merlin will stop the bleeding with..."  
"I have bandages," Merlin said, pulling them out of his pocket.  
"Why do you..?" Jon gasped, looking at Merlin trying to avoid looking at the arrow sticking out of his shoulder.  
"Just in case," Merlin said, trying to keep it light, although the amount of blood was seriously starting to worry him, "Someone always gets hurt on the last day of a tour..."  
Suddenly, Jon interrupted. The young lord of Starmount had put two and two together through the dizziness - "I shouldn't feel this dizzy, the arrow must have been poisoned" - and cried out, "Arthur wait!"  
But Arthur had tugged off the leather and ripped open the blood-stained shirt. Merlin and Arthur both froze as a formally white strip of material was revealed - material that was no longer tied and revealed that...  
"I was going to...tell you..." Jon gasped, "Before the match..." Then Jon's eyes - "not Jon, Jo," realized Merlin - rolled back and she passed out.  
"Is he okay?" Gwaine asked, coming forward, and both Arthur and Merlin shouted, "Go away, Gwaine!"  
Gwaine ran back to the fence shouting to them, "What'd I do!?"  
"Merlin," Arthur hissed, trying to cover the young woman he had known as Jon with the remnants of her shirt, "Get me a cloak and tell everyone to move."  
Merlin nodded and chased after Gwaine to where he and the other knights were instinctively keeping others away. "Elyan," Merlin said, "I need your cloak." Elyan instantly took off the red cloak of the Camelot knights and handed it to the manservant, asking, "What's going on?"  
"I'll explain later, just keep everyone away and tell Gaius...Gaius! Gaius!" Merlin interrupted himself as he caught sight of his surrogate father trying to get through the crowd. "Gaius, meet us in your rooms!" Gaius nodded and switched directions. Merlin sprinted back to Arthur as the king finally managed to break the arrow and pull it free from Jo's shoulder.  
"Bandage it," Arthur ordered. Merlin went to obey and then froze.  
"Er..."  
"What's wrong, Merlin?"  
"She's a girl," Merlin whispered.  
"Yes, I noticed," Arthur hissed, "and she's bleeding to death."  
"But I don't want to touch...and it's her shoulder..."  
Arthur understood and, to Merlin's surprise, answered in a worried whisper instead of getting angry. "I know. But she's losing too much blood and smell this." Arthur gingerly picked up the arrow head and held it up in front of Merlin's nose. Merlin sniffed and his eyes widened; "Poison."  
Merlin bit his lip as he looked at Jo and he asked Arthur, "Can you lift her arm so I can wrap it?"  
Arthur nodded and carefully lifted Jo's left arm and Merlin deftly wrapped it up her arm and then around her shoulder instead of around the chest like her normally did. The bandage began to stain instantly, and the two men exchanged worried looks before Arthur carefully scooped the young girl up in his arms and Merlin threw Elyan's cloak on her. Then the two men jogged as quickly as they could to the castle, shouting at everyone to get out of the way. (And in Merlin's case, moving people out of the way with small nudges of magic when absolutely necessary.) Gwen instructed the knights to keep everyone out of the castle and followed her husband at a slower pace.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Ch. 10

"What took you so long?" Gaius demanded as Merlin opened the door to the physician's rooms.  
"A complication," Arthur replied, gently setting Jo in the bed in the center of the room.  
"What do you...oh." Gaius grew quiet when Merlin gingerly unwrapped the cloak.  
"And smell this," Merlin added, handing Gaius the arrowhead. Gaius sniffed it, and made a face, "A fast-acting but easily countered Poison. Merlin, get the..." The door opened as Gaius continued to give instructions and Arthur turned to look at Gwen.  
"What's going on?" She asked, "Is Jon okay?"  
"Jon isn't Jon," Arthur replied, sounding a little frustrated.  
"What?"  
"My dear Queen," Gaius called, "Please lock the door and, of it's alright with you, may you assist me? We can count on your discretion until the king decides what Camelot should know."  
"Of course," Gwen replied. She rolled up the sleeves of her beautiful velvet dress, set her crown carefully on the table, and tied back her hair. "But why is discretion needed?"  
Arthur motioned to the patient and Gwen did a double take. "Is Jon a woman?"  
"Yes, and everything else will be clarified later," Gaius said, businesslike, "Merlin and my king, please wait outside."  
Both men nodded and stepped out into the hallway.  
Arthur rounded on Merlin and whispered furiously, "Did you know?"  
"Know what?"  
"About Jon, you dimwit."  
"No. And how would I know?"  
Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly and said, "You just seem to have this annoying habit of knowing things about people before I do."  
Merlin frowned, "Not this time. And I would have told you."  
Arthur gave him a look, "You never tell me. You always come through but you don't tell me."  
Merlin shook his head, "I don't tell you without proof - especially when I don't think you'd believe me."  
Arthur frowned, and said slowly, "Strange. I trust you above all my knights, and you're the one who has kept things from me." Merlin felt as if his leg was burning - he still had the supplies for the magical amulets in his pocket. Arthur clapped Merlin on the shoulder with a small grin, "But I know you'd never betray me, and Camelot is always your first priority."  
"Camelot and her king," Merlin added quietly, sadness squeezing his heart.  
"But," Arthur continued, glancing at Gaius closed door, "What are we going to do about Jon?"  
"I think," Merlin said slowly, "That her name is Josephine..."

"Yes," Jo said quietly, "My name is Josephine Starmount." It was two days later and, amazingly, Camelot was still full. Almost all who had witnessed the attempted murder of the king had chosen to remain in Camelot until "Jon" was better. However, the only people who had seen the young warrior were the royal couple, the king's manservant, and the court physician.  
Today, Jo was finally free from all traces of the poison and Gaius had allowed Arthur to question her.  
The woman warrior swallowed nervously as she sat up higher in the bed, her eyes jumped from Arthur - standing right in front of her - to Merlin and Gwen standing farther back.  
"Why did you pretend to be a boy?" Arthur asked quietly. "What were you trying to prove?"  
"Prove?" Josephine repeated, "I wanted to prove that I could fight, but it was more than that I wanted..." Jo closed her eyes, steeling herself before she began again. "First of all, I want you to know I only lied about being Jon. Every other piece of information was true. There really is a Jonathon Starmount who is now Lord of Francia since my father's death. But Jon is my twin brother."  
"Why did he let you take his noble seal and fight for him?" Arthur asked, brow furrowed.  
"Jon's been blind since birth," Jo replied quietly. "He can fight, but not like I can...and since father died...Mother's been worried that our city will be attacked by a neighboring kingdom or plundered by bandits. Father..." Jo's voice broke for a second but she continued with a fierce look in her eye. "Father was the man who trained me. He was a brilliant warrior...and he was killed in an ambush by bandits. Mother has been so careful - and I understand, I really do but the easiest way to guarantee Francis's safety is through a strong marriage. I'm the oldest daughter but I'll be damned if I'm married off without it being my decision, especially to those suitors that came calling as soon as father was buried!" Jo's eyes were bright and angry, like when Boknavon had insulted Gwen on the first night.  
"I can understand that," Gwen said.  
"But dressing like a boy...?" Arthur prompted.  
"If I can protect Francia then we don't need a man to do it."  
"True," Merlin said. Arthur glanced at him. "What?" Merlin asked, "It's true."  
Jo's lips twitched into a small smile and she continued, "I didn't come to Camelot to fool you, my king, I -"  
"Why do you call me that?" Arthur interrupted suddenly.  
"Pardon?"  
"My king. I'm not the king of Francia, years ago the Lords of Francia made that quite clear to the Pendragon line. Yet you call me sire and my king."  
Josephine looked at Arthur steadily and said, "I call you that because I, and my brother, want Francia to be a protectorate of Albia. I came to prove myself to my mother and my family back home, but I also came to see if what a friend told me about you is true. It is; and I plan to return home and convince my mother and brother to make a formal treaty with you."  
"I'm honored, Lady Starmount," Arthur said. He paused then asked slowly, "Who's this mutual friend."  
"My former training partner," Jo answered in a strange voice, "He came to Francia after hearing about my father's skill at sword fighting. We took turns winning."  
"And this man is..." Arthur prompted as Merlin stared at Jo with a very strange expression. He could swear he'd hear this story before and the man who had told it had...  
"Lancelot," Jo replied, "Lancelot DeLuc. He used to write to me and my brother about once a week - we were the only family he had. When he died the letters just stopped and it took us a month to hear of his death. Another month to believe it..."  
Gwen turned away, her hand at her mouth as old memories resurfaced. Arthur closed his eyes and Merlin went a little white.  
"We didn't know there was anyone to tell..." Arthur finally said.  
Jo smiled; "I know."  
"No wonder you're so good," Merlin said, a wry smile tugging at his lips, "You practiced with Lance."  
"And won sometimes," she added.  
"Is that everything?" Arthur asked abruptly.  
"Sire?"  
"You pretended to be your blind brother to prove you can fight. You also came to ask me to make an alliance with Francia because Lancelot had faith in me. You knew Lance. Is that all?"  
"Ye...yes."  
"Then that only leaves what I'm going to do with you," Arthur mused. Jo gulped but Merlin began to smile - he knew Arthur well enough to guess what would happen next.  
"I'm curious to know how that last battle would have ended Jon...Lady Josephine," Arthur said, "If it's alright with you I'd like to ask Camelot if they'd like to see it too."  
"I'd like to...ask Camelot?" Jo interrupted herself and looked at Arthur with the same look she had given them when the knights had first invited her to practice with them.  
"I will not hide the fact that you are a woman from my people, but I have an idea," Arthur began to explain.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Author's note: To Aerist – Boknavon attacked Merlin because he's slightly evil and Merlin just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The dynamic between Merlin and Boknavon is explained a little later. Thanks for reading everyone!

Ch. 11

That afternoon Arthur once again stood in the middle of the arena. He wore minimal armor, carried Excalibur and, once the crowd was quiet, said, "You all know that a young Starmount saved my life. This warrior and I wish to finish the tournament, but we only will if you, the people of Camelot approve..."  
"What's with all the theatrics?" Gwaine hissed in Merlin's ear as the crowd began to mutter in surprise.  
"You'll see," Merlin said, a little worried, "Just...don't freak out."  
"What?" Gwaine asked as Arthur motioned to someone standing in the shadows.  
Inside these shadows Jo had been nervously stroking Dragon's feathers. At Arthur's signal she picked up her customary quiver and bow and walked into the arena. The crowd began to cheer but as people noticed something a little strange the applause died down and a shocked silence filled the arena. Jo closed her eyes. She wasn't a crier, but frustration was almost a scream in her throat. She drew her sword and placed her other weapons by the fence. Then, head held high, she slowly and deliberately turned so everyone could see her and how the leather armor she was wearing had been slightly converted by Gwen - it was now quite obvious that she had a woman's figure.  
"Is she..?" Gwaine was dumbstruck, and Merlin began drumming his fingers nervously against the back of Arthur's empty throne.  
"Clap you fools!" He hissed under his breath.  
Arthur and Jo caught each other's eyes, and Arthur with a look of pity in his eyes - a look Jo hated - was about to speak when Gwen stood and began to clap. Like a spell had been broken all of her ladies began to clap too, as did most of the knights. Then all the woman in Camelot began to applaud and cheer. A few men tried to silence them, shouting that it was absurd that a woman fight, but they were drowned out by the overwhelming cry for the fight to continue. Josephine's face broke out into a true smile and she shooed Dragon off her shoulder as Arthur also smiled and motioned that they should begin. Dragon flew to where Merlin was standing and sat on the back of Arthur's throne. Merlin grinned at the hawk - he could have sworn that there was intelligence in those golden eyes.  
Arthur nodded to Jo and they began - both warriors moving forward. Their swords clashed and they disengaged, measuring each other. They circled each other, darting forward to attack before pulling back. Watching each other. Both of them well-trained and aware of their opponent in a fight, it was as much a battled between the fighting styles as between the individuals. A flurry of footwork and sword movements too fast to follow came next, and lasted, and lasted...several minutes passed and the entire crowd was leaning forward trying to see.  
"Who's winning?" Percival hissed.  
"Neither," Leon muttered, "They're matched evenly."  
"Jon's tiring," Gwaine pointed out.  
"Jo," corrected Merlin, "But you're right, look at how she's moving her left shoulder."  
Suddenly Jo dropped to her knees, Arthur swung hard, and she rolled out from underneath him. She kept rolling and Arthur followed, she rose to her feet in one fluid movement, dropped her sword, and grabbed something by the fence.  
"Sire!" She called and Arthur froze. Jo had a drawn arrow pointed straight at his heart. Her chest was heaving from the exertion of the fight, but her words came out steady and quiet. All of Camelot leaned forward, straining their ears to hear.  
"In a real battle," Jo said, "You would be dead. In this tournament, when the only weapon we use is a sword, you would win. All my skills are nothing when compared to yours, King Arthur Pendragon." Josephine lowered the bow and knelt before him. The crowd cheered and clapped. Arthur walked forward and, without any warning, gently placed Excalibur on her injured shoulder and began, "Do you, Lady Josephine Starmount promise to protect Camelot and her king, to the best of your abilities as long as you live?"  
Jo's eyes were as round as the full-moon as she met Arthur's eyes in shock. A few indignant men shouted, "What?" And Merlin began to laugh quietly under his breath.  
"I do," whispered Jo. Only Arthur heard but Merlin read her lips and whispered to Gwen, "She's accepting."  
The queen smiled.  
"And do you swear to be honest and loyal, chivalrous to all, and to remember that your position is one of service and sacrifice, not of power?"  
"I do," said Josephine in a stronger voice.  
"That's not how it goes," Leon whispered to Gwaine.  
"Lady Josephine, will you accept the position as a knight of Camelot?" Arthur finished.  
"I do!"  
"Then," Arthur finished, struggling to keep a straight face after Jo's enthusiasm, "Rise Lady Josephine, the Lady Knight of Camelot!"  
The crowd began to cheer...and Jo could swear they were still cheering as she paced her new room in the palace hours later.  
After Arthur had spontaneously knighted her Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival and Merlin had all ran down to congratulate her. Funnily enough, and to Jo's great relief, they clapped her on the back just as they had when they'd thought she was Jon. All of them, that is, except for Merlin. Now she was pacing the room allocated to the new member of the King's personal knights and she wasn't sure what worried her more - her lack of appropriate clothing for the feast or the way that Merlin's smile had disappeared as soon as he'd thought she wasn't looking. "Why is it that even when everything is perfect something's wrong?" She muttered angrily, kicking her new desk chair across the room before collapsing on the bed. Dragon flew in through the open window and sat on her shoulder. He buried his beak in her hair and made a sympathetic noise.  
A soft knock filled the room and Jo exchanged glances with Dragon before rising to her feet and opening the wooden door that led to the hallway. Merlin was standing there, holding a wrapped package and looking a little sheepish.  
"Hello Josephine."  
"Merlin," Jo didn't know whether to invite him in or go out into the hallway so she just stood there awkwardly. "Why is this so much harder than fighting?" She wondered, aware that she was wearing the same light blue dress as when "Jo" had first been introduced to Merlin.  
"So," Merlin began in a rush, "I remembered that on the first day you said that you didn't have any clothes fancy enough for a feast. I figured that it you don't have fancy clothes appropriate for a boy, then you don't have a dress fancy enough for a lady to wear. So I...um...I got you this." Merlin let the wrapping fall to the ground and held up a beautiful yet simple red dress. It had elbow length sleeves and a simple design of golden thread at the waist and the bottom of the dress. Other than that, it had none of the ruffles and poofed-up sleeves that Jo had always hated.  
"Oh my God..." Jo whispered, too surprised to say anything else.  
"Do you like it?" Merlin asked worriedly, "I remembered that red head scarf and..."  
"I love it," Jo interrupted. She opened the door wider and motioned; "Come on in."  
"Naw," Merlin relied, his customary grin back on his face, "Arthur would kill me if he found out I was in a lady's room."  
"I'm not the usual lady," Jo replied, grinning.  
"No," Merlin answered, "You're extraordinary."  
Jo felt herself blushing for the first time in a very long time. Merlin with just a few words could do what score of suitors never had been able to do.  
"One of the maids, Sarai, says she knows you and will fit it for you. She's on her way over now." Merlin bowed his head, "With your leave, Lady Knight." He began to walk away but Jo called, "Merlin!"  
He turned.  
"How did you pay for it?"  
Merlin grinned mischievously, "Just think of it as a present from most of Camelot."  
Merlin passed Sarai on his way to help set up for the feast, and heard Jo greet her with familiarity.  
"You'll like it here Jo," Merlin whispered to the walls of Camelot, "I'm not much of a fortune-teller, but you have a destiny just like the others Arthur has chosen to trust. And all our destinies are twined together..."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Ch. 12 and Epilogue

Merlin entered Arthur's rooms soon after.  
"Hello Sire."  
"There you are, Merlin. How'd Josephine like the dress?" Arthur smirked, but Merlin heard genuine curiosity in his voice.  
Merlin debated about teasing him, and then decided against it; he was too excited himself.  
"She said she loved it." Merlin couldn't help smiling.  
"Of course she did," Arthur said with confidence, "Gwen helped you pick it. Did you raise all the money you needed to get a velvet dress?"  
"I did," Merlin mused, "I think half the knights in Camelot are in love with her already."  
"Well," Arthur conceded, "They know I'd kill them for looking at Gwen."  
Merlin laughed then said more seriously, "How'd the talk with Boknavon go?"  
Arthur scowled, eyes sparking with anger. "Don't talk to me about Boknavon. He's down in the dungeon screaming about injustice. I can't even believe he'd..."  
"Anyone who is that mean to servants isn't to be trusted," Merlin muttered. He meant to do it under his breath, but Arthur heard.  
"What?" Said the king.  
Merlin sighed and said, "I tried to tell you last time he showed up, but you told me to stop being a child. He was requesting truly ridiculous things...by the way; the elderly Lady Fortuna wants her own cook to make her something special tonight. Should I let him?"  
"Yes, I don't want to alienate any other nobles - but don't change the subject! What did...?"  
"Let me tell her cook that."  
"Merlin! Merlin get back in here!" But Merlin had already dashed outside and climbed down a flight of stairs. Arthur went to sit at his desk until Merlin came back, then hesitated and followed him.  
Apparently the cook had been waiting for Merlin at the bottom of the stairs and Arthur caught a glimpse of the man heading toward the kitchen. Arthur stood at the top of the stairs and crossed his arms. Merlin grinned the cheeky little smile he had when he was expecting to get yelled at and climbed so that he was just out of Arthur's reach.  
"What did Boknavon do?" Arthur asked  
"To me?"  
"To anyone!" Arthur exclaimed exasperated.  
"Yelled at the horse handlers for an hour for not polishing a buckle on his saddle, then threw one of them into manure, went down to the kitchens ridiculously late at night and demanded they make him special meals, forced me to polish his shoes a million times and..." Here Merlin's eyes got angry, "And he groped the maids. That's when I lost my temper."  
"He...how dare he!? They're here to work not to be his personal pleases toys!" Arthur debated about going down to the dungeon and yelling at the lord for another hour.  
"After you lost your temper what did you do, Merlin?"  
"Yelled at him," Merlin said with a half-grin. "He didn't appreciate it."  
Arthur snorted, but he had to admire Merlin's courage.  
"He would have hit me but I was too fast for him. Then he just went out if his way to make my life miserable," Merlin finished.  
Arthur rolled his eyes before saying, "You should have tried."  
"I did," Merlin said, "You didn't listen past realizing I hated him."  
"Sorry about that," Arthur muttered.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, come up here and help me finish getting ready!"  
Merlin grinned. He'd heard.

Epilogue:

Gwaine couldn't help laughing when Jo came in for the feast. She looked beautiful in the red dress that he had helped buy; every bit a well-bred lady. However, Jo was holding her quiver in one hand and Dragon flew in a few seconds after she sat beside him. Gwaine glanced to where Merlin was standing and wasn't at all surprised to see him staring at Jo in amazement. Gwaine turned to the lady knight.  
"Jonny-boy, what's with the archer's gear?"  
Jo looked at him quizzically, "You know I'm a girl and you still insist on calling me that?"  
"You may look like a duchess," Gwaine retorted with a cheeky grin, "But you'll always be a boy to me."  
"What," Jo replied, "Is that supposed to mean?"  
"Gwaine," Arthur wanted, trying not to laugh, "Don't make her mad. She can beat you to a pulp."  
Percival snorted into his drink.  
Jo grinned and said, "That reminds me." She reached into the quiver before stowing it under the table and pulled out something red with a long blue feather, "I made it smaller and used the extra material for a scarf."  
She tossed a red hat to Gwaine and the table exploded in laughter. Gwaine only managed to look indignant for a few seconds before he also laughed and pulled the red hat onto his head.  
"But seriously, the quiver?" Gwaine asked once the laughter had died down.  
"Bad habit," Jo answered, "My dad always told me a warrior never leaves his sword behind..."  
All the knights nodded - they were all wearing their swords on their belts.  
"But dresses aren't made for carrying swords. So," Jo reached under the table and held up the quiver, "I got into the habit of storing it in here." She drew her sword from its hidden pocket.  
"Clever," Arthur commented.  
"Thank you, sir," Jo answered. She put the weapon away.  
"About time we got some more clever people around here," Merlin whispered in her ear as he came forward with a tray of drinks.  
Jo smiled and whispered back as she accepted a goblet, "Who's the other clever one?"  
"Me of course," Merlin replied a bit mysteriously. The two smiled at each other as the feast continued around them.

Sitting on the chandelier Dragon ruffled his feathers and looked on, aware of things no one else knew: Big-Master-with-shiny-thing- on-head is Mistress' master too. So he is Dragon's master almost. One-with-magic trying to mate with Mistress. Mistress must like because no order Dragon to attack like other trying-to-mate-men. This place is home. This place is full of magic...

The End.

Author's note: If you liked the story search fanfic for a story called "After the Lady Knight." It's a one-shot that ties up a few loose ends. Then keep watch for more stories featuring Jo and the rest. Thanks for reading! (BTW: Please review, how do you feel about Jo-Merlin love interest?)


End file.
